


Tsukishima Hotaru from next door

by Just_So



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BokuAkaKuroTsukki - Freeform, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lemon, M/M, Modeling, Post-High School, Romance, my first english fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_So/pseuds/Just_So
Summary: When Yachi had asked him to be a model for a shooting, as a good friend, Tsukki had of course said yes without asking details. He should have. It would have spared him to be in public train a late saturday evening, dressed as a woman. Cursed his life and the quite discutable humour of Yamaguchi.[Alternative Story Haikyuu!] [BokuAkaKuroTsukki] [Lemon].This is my first fic in english, which is not my native language. Im sorry for all the mistakes and still hope you'll enjoy your reading.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Tendou Satori/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	Tsukishima Hotaru from next door

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tsukishima Hotaru: La méprise des locataires de l'appartement 20](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916990) by [Just_So](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_So/pseuds/Just_So). 



> This is my first fic in english, which is not my native language. Im sorry for all the mistakes and still hope you'll enjoy your reading.  
> If you feel like correcting me on words or anything I'd be happy to learn from you!

**1.**

Tsukishima Kei was not exactly a pleasant person. His frankness combined to his arrogance and self-sufficiency, and without considering his contempt for almost all the people he had to interact with, didn't make him the sociable type. Even with his closest relations, he could be cold and unpleasant. Surprisingly, nothing has predestined him to be a '' _ politically correct asshole _ '', as his best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi liked to call him.

After her divorce, Tsukishima Chie had taken upon herself to rise her sons, Akiteru and Kei. She could boast about being a single mother and a remarkable employee while having children at her charge. None of the boys ever caused any problems through their school years. Both brilliant in their own field, Akiteru was now a lawyer who worked in a renowned cabinet of Sendai. His happy wedding also made him the father of a lovely little girl. As for Kei, he was currently studying patrimonial conservation in a prestigious college in Tokyo.

Growing up in the Miyagi prefecture, moving away from his family forced him to move in alone. If at first, he had considered becoming a roommate with Yamaguchi, it had been quickly aborted when this one preferred (rightly) to move in with his girlfriend Yachi Hitoka. They had become a couple back in high school and after graduation it was only natural for them to settle together. Yamaguchi was work-studying electronics, while Yachi trained as a stylist in a little, but popular, fashion house. Not being the type to make friends, these two were the only people truly close to Tsukki.

Don't get it wrong, he was not completely unable to build relationships. Nevertheless, his sharp character and his offensive conversation, bordering on cynicism, created a natural barrier, filtering people who approached him. Thus, apart from Yamaguchi, who had been around him long enough to even only call him by his nickname  _ “Tsukki” _ , and Yachi who had naturally come close to him, both as Yamaguchi’s girlfriend and as a manager of their high school years volleyball club, Tsukishima could count his friends on the five fingers of one hand. The former members of Karasuno volleyball team were not really friends, but he had maintained cordial relations with his senpais and kouhais. Even Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo could tolerate his cold and sarcastic behavior enough to text him on a weekly basis. Although he would never admit it, these two idiots were among his trusted relatives. They were two other fingers from his friend’s hand. But Tsukki was not kind enough to engage in sharing accommodation with  _ “the freak duo” _ as he called them.

Tsukki had therefore ended up moving on his own into a small, comfortable apartment in the Tokyo suburbs, for a moderate and very attractive rent considering the quality of the residence. The apartment itself was on the top floor of a small four-level building. It had a small living room, a modest kitchenette, a quite convenient bedroom, a bathroom with a spacious shower and even a separate toilet. By foot, it was only ten minutes from the nearest train station. On the way, a 7-eleven allowed him to make all the grocery shopping necessary for his lonely student life. It was Akiteru who had found this accommodation, and the financial attractiveness immediately convinced the Tsukishimas to sign the lease.

Tsukki had moved in just before the start of the academic year and had fully blossomed in his new student life during these first 6 months. His part-time job at the university’s research laboratory helped him round off the living expenses that his mother covered. He would have liked to be more independent and especially not to impose house expenses on her, but Chie had brushed away his arguments. He had insisted that he was now of legal age above all else, but his mother had shrugged and ignored his protests. Then Akiteru had intervened, had taken the side of their mother, and with his lawyer tongue, Tsukki hadn't taken the risk to retort.

He was therefore clearly not to be pitied. The money he earned from his part-time job allowed him to enjoy his student life and the outings with friends that it involved. Not that he really went out much. The only people he frequented were Yamaguchi and Yachi, sometimes Kageyama and Hinata, and more rarely, by generous spirit after a good day, some comrades of his university classes. Yamaguchi often criticized him for his voluntary isolation, but Tsukki was doing very well. This life suited him. He was not studying to make friends. A network for his future professional life at most. The end of the first semester was approaching and he was fully satisfied with his student life.

Whether he was not particularly in a difficult financial situation, he was also not entirely at ease. His part-time job did not always pay enough to make him feel safe at the end of the month. He never mentioned it to his mother or brother, of course. Either of them would give him money immediately and Tsukki could not accept. His independence as a single student in Tokyo also went through his financial autonomy as far as possible. Also, when Yachi asked for his help with a small salary in reward, Tsukki didn't think long before agreeing. It couldn't be bad. It was one little extra job that would only take on a few weekends in the months to come. This was a relief for Yachi and the fashion house where she worked, so as a friend, Tsukki could only accept (even if he had pretended to grumble for good measure). Plus, it was a pretty pay.

Yes, really, it couldn't be bad. This was what Tsukki had been trying to convince himself since morning. When Yachi asked him for help, she didn't specify the nature of the mission. Yamaguchi had mentioned a shoot, and Kei had not really thought about it any further. With his 1 meter 90 (6 feet 2) exceeded, his slim waist, and his delicate face, he had often been told that he could be a model. But when Yachi's colleagues had presented the outfits to him, in all fairness, Tsukki's brain had freezed. He had smiled, politely listened to the schedule for the day of shooting, then once left alone with Yachi in the dressing room, he had given her his most terrifying cold look before starting to panic. She apologized flatly, half crying (crocodile tears really). The model who was supposed to wear their last line was injured and couldn't ensure the shooting. Tsukki had been the first she had thought of to save the day.

If Tsukki had refused at first, the lamentations and apologies of Yachi, added to the pressure of the situation, had ended up making him give up. The wig, the lenses and the makeup had finished to turn him into a real young woman and against his heart, he had put a foot out of the dressing room for the shooting. The first minutes when he was exposed to all the looks of the people present for the shooting were humiliating. Then, everyone went into pro mode, grateful for Tsukki’s sacrifice, and no one had commented on it. Yachi’s colleagues had praised Tsukki’s physics, and even if he wouldn’t believe their compliments, he had ended up relaxing enough to follow their instructions. His inexperience as a model had quickly been overcome by the know-how and mastery of artistic direction.

The morning went relatively well. He had been uncomfortable at first, but the amount of makeup and anonymity he enjoyed had finally made him loosened. The outfits were sufficiently covered or ample so that he was not bothered more than he already was. After lunch, Yamaguchi had come by and had not failed to laugh at the situation, to the dismay of Yachi and Tsukki. Not surprisingly, it was Yamaguchi who recommended Yachi to seek Tsukki's help. And he had wanted to prolong his best friend's misfortune a bit by leaving discreetly a little before the end of the shoot.

.

Tsukki reread Yamaguchi's message for the umpteenth time. Could he still consider him his best friend?

**[21h07] Yama**

_Consider this payback_ _for leaving me alone with Terushima at the pub last time. Go home safely_ _Tsukki! ╰ ( ▔∀▔ ) ╯_

Tsukki clicked his tongue and locked his phone tightly before raising his head and eyes stabbing anyone who passed in his line of sight. The doors of the train opened, letting passengers get on and off in a draught. Tsukki's exposed legs shivered. He smoothed the skirt that covered them up to the knees. Yamaguchi would pay for stealing his bag and clothes, leaving him with only the minimum of his personal belongings to get home (namely, his phone, wallet, and keys). Yamaguchi even took his headphones with him. And he knew how much Tsukki hated making the trip without his music. Yachi had repeatedly apologized for her boyfriend's behavior and tried to find him a change of clothes, without success. With the permission of her superior, she convinced him (Tsukki really didn't know how) to go back into his last shooting outfit, promising to bring back his stuff the following weekend.

That's why 19-year-old Tsukishima Kei, betrayed by his best friend, found himself taking public transports on a Saturday night, in a hoodie and jean skirt, fishnet stockings and Doc Martens. The blonde wig ran over his shoulders allowed him to hide his face partly and fortunately he had contact lenses, since Yamaguchi had taken his glasses with him.

The buzzer on his phone informed him of a new text and he quickly took a look.

**[21h16] ✧** **Yachi** **✧**

_ I just got back; Tadashi hid your things but I’m going to find them! _

The grimace that deformed Tsukki’s face must have been particularly frightening for the few people who saw him sincerely felt bad for the author of the text. Tsukki didn’t even answer his friend, too annoyed by the situation. He could not blame her, but it was also her fault. He let his head fall against the window next to him and absently stared at the cityscape passing, wishing this day would end as soon as possible. 

It took him several minutes to notice that he was being stared at. He first saw the reflection of the man. He didn’t pay much attention to him at first. He was a strong guy, with a funny look, like an owl, with black and gray hair styled in spikes. His curious eyes were coming back and forth between his sneakers and Tsukki.

The blond would have ignored him if his face hadn’t been familiar. As the man was looking at him without much discretion, Tsukki did the same, appreciating the sharp curves of his muscles under his white t-shirt, his powerful thighs molded in tight jeans. Quite illegal. Tsukki was gay and didn’t hide it particularly since his coming-out at the end of middle-school. He remained discreet about it but more out of personal decency than rejecting his sexual inclinations. He didn’t really have preferences. He had never been in a relationship and the few crushes he had had never shaped a kind of boy that particularly attracted him. As for his 'experiences' with other men... They were devoid of attraction in all honesty.

If the man in front of him was attractive, it was rather for his well-shaped body. Tsukki’s eyes went up from his chest to his face, and their eyes met. The stranger looked down quickly, embarrassed to get caught staring at him, Tsukki calmly looked away, hoping that the man had not seen him staring. He no longer dared to turn his head towards him for the last few stations he had left. Yet he felt the moment when the man allowed himself to raise his eyes to stare at him again. Tsukki clenched his teeth. He tilted his head a little more so that the wig covered his face and shielded him from the piercing gaze of the stranger. 

When the doors opened at his station, he hurried out. He thanked the sky for his long legs which enabled him to leave the station quickly but naturally. It was only after passing the 7-eleven, which marked half the way to his apartment, that he noticed the man of the train behind him. He glimpsed him at first turning at a crossroads and thought he was mistaken. However, when he arrived at the top of a series of stairs just a few streets before his building, he saw the guy clearly taking the same road. Annoyed, Tsukki doubled the pace hoping that, with little luck, it was only his imagination and the man wasn’t following him.

Once at his building, he climbed the stairs as quickly as his skirt allowed him, without taking the time to check his mailbox. Once on his floor, he took out his key with an inner huff of relief. Few more seconds he would be home and could get rid of those annoying clothes. He hadn’t yet slipped the key into the lock when he heard rushing noises, and suddenly the guy from the train materialized in his view.

“Good evening!” The stranger shouted energetically.

Tsukki felt his whole-body stiffen surreptitiously. He knew that women could suffer this kind of inconvenience. But living it was something else. It wasn’t just an inconvenience. Being followed home and approached unannounced was downright terrifying. He stared at the stranger, concentrating everything unpleasant in him in his eyes to create a barrier between them. The man didn’t even seem to notice.

“Sorry, I know that’s rude and that I surely shouldn’t bother you” he started, standing straight like a pic. 

“In that case, don’t” sharply cut Tsukki.

He saw the man's face suddenly turned pale before he took a step back, sheepishly. He looked like a child guilty of a serious mischief. 

“I know but I’m curious…”

Even his voice so energetic a moment before seemed emptied of his batteries. Tsukki relaxed slightly. He didn’t seem dangerous. 

“Following me to my home isn’t curiosity, it's stalking, and it’s reprehensible” he retorted with an accusing look.

“I didn’t follow you to your home!” shouted the man, his eyes wide with surprise. 

Tsukki raised his eyebrow, as he stood right outside his door.

“I live here, apartment 20” said the man, pointing to the end of the floor. Tsukki followed the direction and stared at his neighbors' door with interest. Then suddenly he recognized the man in front of him. Tsukki lived on the top floor of the building, at the before last door of the landing. The first apartment, coming from the stairs, was occupied by a childless couple, while in the next one lived an old man who was often absent. The last apartment, past Tsukki's, was a share-appartement of students whom Tsukki met from time to time. Three students to be exact if Tsukki remembered what his landlord had said when he visited his own flat. And the man from the train was one of them. The sudden realization made him uncomfortable.

How embarrassing could it be to run into one of his neighbors, one of those who mustn’t have been much older than him, dressed as a woman. Tsukki mentally slapped himself and cursed Yamaguchi again for the bad joke freckles had played on him. He turned his attention to his neighbor who seemed to be waiting for his reaction with apprehension.

“Sorry” Tsukki apologized, bending over slightly. 

“No, no it’s me! I knew your face was familiar but I couldn’t tell why. But now I get it, it’s because you're my neighbor’s sister! That’s why you look alike!”

Tsukki took a few minutes to process the words before he realized what the guy was saying. The owl-guy was smiling quite proud of his deduction. It was almost endearing. He put his hands on his hips, swelling his chest while doing so, and gave a small chuckle.

This man was, or a simpleton, or an idiot, concluded Tsukki.

“I’m really sorry if I kinda act like a stalker” added the guy.

"Ha, that's nothing”, was the only answer Tsukki managed to say.

He couldn’t believe it. Okay, he was wearing a wig, didn’t have his glasses on, and the make-up was supposed to soften his masculine features, but he wasn't that effeminate was he? His voice alone should betray him, right?

“I am Bokuto Koutarou” the neighbor finally introduced himself with a smile that revealed his perfect teeth.

Tsukki felt his heart skip a beat. He bowed again in a salute and decided it was enough. He unlocked his door and opened it without a word.

“I-I thought your brother lived alone!” Bokuto exclaimed sharply. 

Tsukki stopped abruptly and stared at Bokuto. His neighbor seemed to want to make conversation. Unfortunately, Tsukki was not the type to go for small talk, and even less after the day he had, in his current outfit.

He was not the type to lie either. His sincerity was his trademark and that's why people often had trouble with his personality. But tonight, dressed in female clothes which seemed enough to fool a simpleton like Bokuto, he didn’t necessarily want to confess that he was Tsukishima Kei, the tenant of number 19. Even though he didn’t know this man or see him regularly, Bokuto was still his neighbor. Tsukki didn’t like the idea that he could get ideas about him, or that he would go and tell his roommates that the tall blond man next door was cross-dressing. Especially because they were probably going to meet again since they literally lived side by side.

“I’m just passing by,” he said before even considering his answer. “My brother lets me borrow his apartment.” 

There, the lie was told. As soon as it was phrased, Tsukki bitterly regretted it. He didn’t like lying.

His answer seemed to please Bokuto whose lips shaped into a small understanding “ooh”. A soft meow drew their attention to the darkness of Tsukki’s apartment and preceded the incoming of Mr. Vanilla. The ragdoll slipped between his human’s legs and happily rubbed his ankle to welcome him. 

Tsukki had adopted him two years from now. He came from the litter of one of his kouhai’s cat, from the volleyball club. Tsukki mechanically lifted the cat and brought his nose close to the animal's muzzle. Mr. Vanilla sniffed it, then licked it before putting his paw on it in a playful movement. Tsukki felt his lips stretch into a half-smile, touched by his companion. However, he stopped smiling when he felt Bokuto's gaze on him. He freed the cat in the apartment and put his hand on the handle to pull it.

“I’m going now. Have a nice evening.”

Bokuto blinked quickly, and as if realizing that he had kept Tsukki for too long, he nodded vigorously. “Yes, me too! Sorry again! See you soon huh...” He left his sentence hanging, waiting for a name. Tsukki discreetly clicked his tongue. This day would never stop to be painful.

“Tsukishima,” he said reluctantly. 

“Tsukishima-chan” Bokuto repeated thoughtfully.

Tsukki stepped back and tightened his fist on the doorknob. His name on Bokuto's tongue was strangely pleasant to hear. A little too much. 

“Good evening” he said again, and this time he shut the door.

He clenched his jaw, angry of this hasty retreat, and waited silently, motionless, for Bokuto's footsteps to move away. The echo of the nearby door came to him as it opened and closed, and the silence fell back in the landing. Tsukki hurriedly stepped out of his shoes and rushed into the safety of his apartment after locking his door. He finally got rid of his wig and ran a nervous hand through his hair. Has Bokuto realized his mistake? Had he guessed that Tsukki was his neighbor and not a pretended sister? He let himself fall on his couch with a muffled growl. This day couldn't have been worse. He typed a quick message to his best friend and threw his phone to the side.

**[21h46] Me**

_ I hate you. _

He wouldn’t be angry with Yamaguchi for long, he knew that, and so did his best friend. It was for this reason that the freckles boy had played this bad trick on Tsukki. The blond stared distractedly at his pet before offering him a strong caress. Mr. Vanilla curled up on the couch giving a purring concert. But even his cat's insistent cuddles failed to calm Tsukki’s nerves.

“I'll change and give you something to eat,” Tsukki promised and he stood up.

Mr. Vanilla meowed as if to give his consent. Tsukki cautiously got rid of the clothes he had worn to get home, refraining from tearing them out of respect for the designers who had lent them to him. He took out his contact lenses, removed his makeup with the cleanser Yachi had him and made his shower last as long as possible. The burning water on his skin retrieved him with satisfied sighs. When he put on his pajama shorts and nightshirt, he felt completely comfortable for the first time since the morning. 

If he forgot about his disastrous misadventure caused by Yamaguchi, the shooting itself hadn’t been so bad. Not pleasant, but for the paycheck he received at the end, and the service he did for Yachi, he might as well put his pride in the closet. He gave his food to Mr. Vanilla, then started to cook half a decent meal for himself. While his rice was boiling, he looked at the schedule for the next shoots Yachi had sent him during his shower. He winced at the thought of having to be dressed like a woman again.

**[22h13] Me**

_I want a signed proof that Yamaguchi will NOT_ _come to any shootings again_

**[22h15]** **✧ Yachi✧**

_ It can be arranged (¯ ▿ ¯ )! _

**[22h17] Yama**

_ So mean Tsukki! You'll regret not having your best friend to support you during the shootings! _

**[22h18] Me**

_ No. _

**[22h18] Me**

_ On the other hand, I regret having once called you my best friend. _

**[22h19] Yama**

_ So mean! _

**[22h19] Yama**

_ Just t _ e _ ll yourself that now, we're even! _

**[22h19] Me**

_Letting you take care of a drunk Terushima is clearly not equivalent to the humiliation of coming home transvestite on public train_ _._

**[22h20] Yama**

_ I think it was quite equivalent. It was terribly difficult to convince him that the lamp post was totally indifferent to his flirting and for good reason, it was a lamp post. _

**[22h22] Me**

_ In this situation it was not you who was humiliated. _

**[22h25] Yama**

_ It's just as well. _

**[22h26] Me**

_ Drama queen _

**[22h26] Yama**

_Who_ _says! Come on Tsukki it couldn't have been that bad! Besides, it's not like you've met people who could recognize you! And you make a very convincing woman!_

Tsukki clicked his tongue in annoyance. He arranged his meal on his small coffee table and chewed absently while playing an episode of a science series on his tablet. He listened absently for the first few minutes before going back to his phone to answer Yamaguchi.

**[22h34] Me**

_1) I surely_ _don't want that kind of compliment._

_ 2) I really hate you _

_ 3) You’re wrong, it's because I've been recognized that it's even more humiliating. _

He regretted sending the message the minute the notification of successful sending appeared. Yamaguchi was going to be hellish. He quickly locked his phone and put it face down on the table to ignore the flood of messages sent by his best friend the moment after. He just ignored the repeated vibrations and focused on his episode. Then, the vibration from the notifications changed to incoming call vibration, and Tsukki hesitated to respond. Finally, deeply irritated by the constant noise, he picked up.

“You’re unbearable.”

“ _ This isn’t the subject here” _ countered Yamaguchi in a very serious tone. “ _ Tell me everything. _

“I'm not sure you deserve any informations”

“ _ On the contrary, _ ”retorted Yamaguchi. “ _ I think I'm entitled to all the details.” _

Tsukki let out a long sigh, loud enough that his best friend understood it was meant for him and summed up his meeting with Bokuto. When he was done, Yamaguchi was struggling not to burst in laughter in his ear.

“I hate you” concluded Tsukki without an ounce of humor

Yamaguchi’s laugh finally escaped him and Tsukki hung up abruptly. He finished his meal angrily, unable to concentrate on his episode which had continued to run. When Yamaguchi called him back, he took his time to pick up.

“ _ OK, OK, sorry Tsukki”  _ his friend said immediately while holding back his giggles. “ _ I admit, that’s worse than Terushima’s lamp post. But he didn't really recognize you did he?” _

“Enough to misunderstand”

“ _ Yes, but he didn't recognize RECOGNIZE you” _ Yamaguchi insisted _. “I can't believe you lied. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!” _

At these words, a new burst of laughter almost made Tsukki hang up.

“I didn't think about it. And if he's stupid, it's not entirely my fault. I find it hard to believe that he didn't see that I’m a man.”

“ _ I told you, you make a very convincing woman” _

Tsukki shrugged, ignoring the fact that Yamaguchi could not see him. His best friend must be able to tell by his tone.

“ _ Anyway, it's not as if you're going to meet him as a woman again” _ Yamaguchi added in a more composed tone. 

“Fortunately. I'd be fine if I didn't cross paths with him at all.”

“ _ If it ever happens, what will you tell him?” _

Tsukki frowned at the question. “Nothing at all.”

“ _ You're not going to ignore him! He’s your neighbor and he introduced himself to you!” _

“He introduced himself to  _ my sister” _ corrected Tsukki. “Technically, I never spoke to him.”

This time, Yamaguchi's laughter didn’t sound so unpleasant. “ _ What if he asks you for news of _ “your sister”?” his friend insisted.

Tsukki paused. It was unlikely that he would run into Bokuto again soon, let alone talk to him. But, from what Tsukki had experienced of Bokuto's behavior, it was possible that his neighbor would try an approach. He definitely was the kind of sociable person with the opposite character to Tsukki.

“ _ You will lie huh?” _

It wasn’t a question. Yamaguchi knew him better than anyone else. Tsukki would never agree to tell his neighbor the truth. Ignoring him and going on with his life as if they had never met was 100% the best option, but there were too many uncontrollable parameters for that to happen.

“ _ Listen, I know you don’t like to lie…” _

“It’s pointless. Lying never helps.”

“…  _ but in such a situation, I know you’d prefer to die rather than confess the truth.” _

“It’s not like I’m going to see him again,” Tsukki tried to convince himself.

“ _ You literally live at one doorstep. 100% you’re going to see each other again.” _

The obviousness of this affirmation snatched a grumpy pout of the blond.

“ _ And no, you won’t be able to ignore him,”  _ Yamaguchi quickly added like he had read in his mind.

“I accept the challenge”

“ _ Tsukki I don’t tell you to eat with him at the first occasion” _ His friend scolded and Tsukki could imagine him rolling his eyes. “ _ All I'm saying is if he comes to talk to you you can't behave like a caveman.” _

“Between us, I can assure you that he's the one who has more of the caveman vibe”

“ _ Obviously he’s the most civilized one if he introduced himself” _ Yamaguchi replied.

“After behaving like a stalker.” Tsukki replied with a soft laugh.

“ _ On a misunderstanding. And it is not you but _ “your sister” _ he approached _ .”

Tsukki let his exasperation escape with a heavy sigh.

“I'll hang up,” He warned. “This conversation is irrelevant, and I am tired.”

“ _ Ha wait! What's her name?” _

“Who’s?" Tsukki asked, not sure if he was following his friend's thought process.

“ _ Your sister” _

Tsukki felt his exasperation rise a notch. On his knees, Mr Vanilla rolled on his back to demand more attention.

“Yamaguchi, I don’t have a sister” he whistled as he flattered his cat’s belly.

“ _ But that, your neighbor doesn’t know it,”  _ replied his best friend. “ _ You’d be a fool if he asked you something about her and you didn’t even have her first name.” _

“Glad I didn't plan on talking to him again then” Tsukki retorted.

“ _ Unfortunately for you, it won’t be entirely your choice.” _

On this, Yamaguchi was completely right, whether the blond liked it or not. His contradicted mind, nevertheless, dictated his response.

“I’m certain that I can avoid any interaction with him.”

“ _ I think so too, but better be careful. Why not Hotaru _ ?  _ It’s the other reading for your first name, isn’t it easy to memorize?” _

“I'm not going to invent myself a sister just because my neighbor is stupid enough not to see the difference between a woman and a guy cross-dressing.” replied Tsukki irritated by his best friend's overly jovial tone.

“ _ You just have to say it’s your twin”  _ Yamaguchi insisted. “ _ It would explain your striking resemblance.” _

“OK, this conversation is over”. Tsukki was ready to hang up, but Yamaguchi had not finished yet.

“ _ You think he's got a crush on Hotaru? To approach you like this for no reason.” _

“Yamaguchi shut up.”

“Sorry not sorry Tsukki.”

This time, without preamble, Tsukki angrily pressed the screen to end the call. He put his phone on silent and finished watching his episode, trying to ignore Yamaguchi's hysterical laughter, still ringing in his ears.

Really, this day could not have been worse.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fist chap' let me know!  
> Translating from my language to english takes a bit of time but the story is entirely finished so I'll definitely post it there once all chaps are translated.


End file.
